listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Mitchell
Arthur Mitchell AKA The Trinity Killer was the main antagonist in season four of the show Dexter. He is a serial killer that went undetected for 33 Years, recreating the deaths of his family in sets of four murders, totaling in 279 kills. Every set of murders consist of burying a child alive in cement, slicing a young woman's femoral artery in her bathtub, coercing a mother to jump off a high ledge, and then beating a father to death with a hammer. 1964 *Henry Mitchell - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer, possibly by Arthur Mitchell. 1976 *1 set of murders in Baltimore Maryland. Victims unknown. 1977 *1 set of murders in St. Petersburg, Florida. Victims unknown. 1978 *1 set of murders in Birmingham, Alabama. Victims unknown. 1979 *1 set of murders in Richmond, Virginia. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Miami, Florida. **Unknown Boy - Buried Alive **Vicky Noonan - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoned 1980 *1 set of murders in Charlotte, North Carolina. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Detroit, Michigan. Victims unknown. 1981 *1 set of murders in Seattle, Washington. Victims unknown. 1982 *1 set of murders in Portland, Oregon. Victims unknown. 1983 *1 set of murders in Grand Canyon area, Arizona. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Victims unknown. 1984 *1 set of murders in Dallas, Texas. Victims unknown. 1985 *1 set of murders in Austin, Texas. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in an unknown city in New York. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Phoenix, Arizona. Victims unknown. 1986 *1 set of murders in Albequerque, New Mexico. Victims unknown. 1987 *1 set of murders in Reno, Nevada. Victims unknown. 1988 *1 set of murders in Salt Lake City, Utah. Victims unknown. 1989 *1 set of murders in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Boise, Idaho. Victims unknown. 1990 *1 set of murders in Duluth, Minnesota. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Helena, Montana. Victims unknown. 1991 *1 set of murders in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in El Paso, Texas. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Sarasota, Florida. Victims unknown. 1992 *1 set of murders in Sacremento, California. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in St. Paul, Minnesota. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Bloomington, Illinois. Victims unknown. 1993 *1 set of murders in Raleigh, North Carolina. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Daytona Beach, Florida. **Unknown Boy -Live Burial **J. Lewitt - 3/12/1993 - Bathtub **D. Webster - 3/17/1993 - Jumper **S. Hunter - 3/22/1993 - Bludgeoned 1994 *1 set of murders in San Diego, California. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **I. Rosengard - 9/5/1994 - Bathtub **E. Hemming - 9/10/1994 - Jumper **J. Roberson - 9/15/1994 - Bludgeoned 1995 *1 set of murders in Biloxi, Missippi. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **A. Darakjan - 2/26/1995 - Bathtub **N. Reiss - 3/3/1995 - Jumper **D. Freiburn - 3/8/1995 - Bludgeoned *1 set of murders in Little Rock, Arkansas. Victims unknown. 1996 *1 set of murders in San Francisco, California. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Unknown young woman - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown man - Bludgeoned 1997 *1 set of murders in Louisville, Kentucky. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Loretta Kellerman - 2/12/1997 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - 1997 - Jumper **Unknown father of two - 1997 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in an unknown city in Kentucky. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **M. Bogert - 9/16/1997 - Bathtub **J. Snisse - 9/21/1997 - Jumper **E. Newman - 9/26/1997 - Bludgeoning 1998 *1 set of murders in Atlanta, Georgia. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Candace - 8/23/1998 - Bathtub **R. Elliot - 8/28/1998 - Jumper **R. Dermott - 9/2/1998 - Bludgeoning 1999 *1 set of murders in Columbus, Ohio. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **J. Spaan - 3/9/1999 - Bathtub **R. Golden - 3/14/1999 - Jumper **B. Ball - 3/19/1999 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in an unknown city in Ohio. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **H. Grodman - 10/7/1999 - Bathtub **C. Endless - 10/14/1999 - Jumper **F. Calvert - 10/19/1999 - Bludgeoning 2000 *1 set of murders in Detroit, Michigan. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Anita Soloman - 3/03/2000 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Saint Louis, Missouri. Victims unknown. 2001 *1 set of murders in Duluth Minnesota. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Fisher - 5/11/2001 - Bathtub **P. Ford - 5/16/2001 - Jumper **A. Severse - 5/21/2001 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Dothan, Alabama. Victims unknown. 2002 *1 set of murders in Coney Island, New York. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **R. Goldman - 10/24/2002 - Bathtub **J. Lewis - 10/29/2002 - Jumper **C. Moreno - 11/3/2002 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Skokie, Illinois. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Richmond, Virginia. Victims unknown. 2003 *1 set of murders in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **K. Watkins - 4/15/2003 - Bathtub **A. Asarcca - 4/20/2003 - Jumper **J. Jones - 4/25/2003 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Portland, Oregon. Victims unknown. 2004 *1 set of murders in Tempe, Arizona. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Chicago, Illinois. Victims unknown. 2005 *1 set of murders in Wichita, Kansas. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **A. Goff - 5/11/2005 - Bathtub **L. Pickford - 5/16/2005 - Jumper **A. Roman - 5/21/2005 - Bludgeoning 2006 *1 set of murders in Denver Colorado. **Mark Wolter - 9/10/2006 - Live Burial **J. Meltzer - 9/18/2006 - Bathtub **J. Antonoff - 9/23/2006 - Jumper **J. Ellis - 9/28/2006 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in an unknown city in Minnesota. Victims unknown. *1 set of murders in Gary, Indiana. Victims unknown. 2007 *1 set of murders in Denver, Colorado. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **R. Cornelius - 7/20/2007 - Bathtub **R. Hermosillo - 7/25/2007 - Jumper **B. Polaski - 7/30/2007 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in St. Paul, Minnesota. **Thayer Copperud - 8/11/2007 - Live Burial **Tamera Klaman - 8/16/2007- Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning 2008 *1 set of murders in Chicago, Illinois. **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Spheeris - 7/20/2008 - Bathtub **J. Leiberman - 7/25/2008 - Jumper **R. Bear - 7/30/2008 - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Omaha, Nebraska. **Brody Avenir - 9/15/2008 - Live Burial **Julie Hillard - 9/20/2008 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Tampa, Florida. Victims unknown. 2009 *1 set of murders in New Orleans, Louisiana. **Matthew Hicks - 7/09/2009 - Live Burial **Unnamed young woman - Bathtub **Unnamed mother of two - Jumper **Unnamed father of two - Bludgeoning *1 set of murders in Miami, Florida. **Christopher Kavanaugh - 9/16/2009 - Live Burial **Lisa Bell - 9/21/2009 - Bathtub **Tarla Grant - 9/26/2009 - Jumper **Earl Doorman - 10/1/2009 - Bludgeoning Additional Kill Cycles *Unknown year: Fresno, California *Unknown year: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Unknown year: Las Vegas, Nevada *Unknown year: Boston, Massachusetts *Unknown year: Des Moines, Iowa *Unknown year: Daytona Beach, Florida *Unknown year: Cheyenne, Wyoming *Unknown year: Topeka, Kansas Kills Outside The Cycles *Kyle Butler - Bludgeoned him to death with a hammer to silence him. *Rita Morgan - Femoral artery sliced with a razor to teach Dexter a lesson, he can't escape his demons just like he couldn't. Category:Notable villain deathlists